Return Back to a New Beginning
by Latinagal
Summary: AU. When Jamie was five, her parents split leaving her one choice, to live with her mother in New York. What if she were raised up differently? Twelve years later, she returns back to North Carolina, to finish off her senior year.


A/N- This chapter goes by extremely slow, but eh just be patient.

**Chapter One- Welcome back to your past**

On a Saturday afternoon in New York City, a girl with dark brown choppy hair and dark brown eyes looked out the window. She wore a jean skirt with black tights under, and a pink strapless polka dot shirt. Her skin was fairly light, mostly everyone recognized her as Jamie Sullivan. At the moment, she felt extremely nervous, sitting in her seat in an airplane. She would do anything to run outside and see her family one last time.

Jamie sighed until the speakers came on, which caught her attention. A voice boomed throughout the plane. "Everyone buckle up, we are now leaving New York City, heading toward North Carolina, Beaufort. Seems our flight will be clear for today, and our destination time will be about two hour, have a nice day."

Grabbing her seat belt buckles, she pulled them across her lap and placed them on tightly. Closing her eyes, she could start to feel the plane levitate from the ground rising in the air. Jamie tried to hide away her sadness, but tears couldn't help but fall from her eyes.

It's been about twelve years since her last visited North Carolina. Twelve years since her parents split, and when she moved with her mother to New York, merely at the age of five. It wasn't until the age of seven her mother got remarried with a doctor, and had an older step brother, Kevin, same grade as her but a couple of months older. She loved her family very much, but now at the age of seventeen, she had to return back to North Carolina and take care of her father Reverend Sullivan.

She could recall exactly what happened that day when her mother told her the news.

_flashback_

A blue convertible pulled up to a quite, nice neighborhood and over to her house. Jamie sat in the front seat, wearing her cheerleading outfit as she turned to her friend Alex. "Thank you so much for the ride! I'm sorry for be such a burden but my car's a total wreck."

"It's cool," Alex smiled.

Jamie gave a nod, as she climbed out of the cat, grabbing her purse from the seat. Alex drove off quickly, as she waved bye to him. She turned around and started to walk to her house, but before she could reach the door knob, the door opened itself, revealing her brother Kevin.

Kevin stood broad and tall, with his shaggy blonde hair in his face. His arms were folded as his gray greenish eyes glared at her. "Who was that?"

"My friend," Jamie simply replied.

Kevin eyed her, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jamie snorted, rolling her brown eyes, irritated at her brother. "Oh please, remember I don't date."

She pushed her way through Kevin, entering the house. As much as she loved her brother, she couldn't help but get annoyed at him once in awhile from his protectiveness. Turning around, she smiled and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it," pulling away. "I could take care of myself anyways, what's up?"

"Yeah, yeah, nothing much been happening here but mom needs to talk to you in the den." Kevin said irritated, pointing over to the room behind him.

Jamie nodded, as she walked over to the room. Sitting on the couch, a woman with dark brown hair wore a pony tale. At the time she was reading a magazine, until her gray eye gaze went upward to her. She put the magazine aside, looking sternly at her daughter, Jamie. "Her honey, how was the cheer meeting?"

Jamie shrugged, "good."

Jamie's mother nodded. "I'm glad, but I have something to tell you that's important. I think you may want to sit down."

Jamie started to frown, feeling uneasy, but took a seat next to her mom. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know how to break it to you." Her mom said slowly. "Your birth father, Hegbert, has been deathly sick lately."

"What?" Jamie gasped. "Will he be okay?"

Even though she could barely remember her father, they still kept in contact. She would write to him or talk to him on the phone. Either way, she cared deeply about him nether the less.

"I don't know, we need someone to take care of him, but not sure who." Her mother sighed, putting her hand on Jaime's. "Even though he does have a caretaker, they still need another person to run the church and just help around. I would go myself, but the hospital needs me."

"Don't worry mom," Jamie stood up, looking determine. "I'll go."

"Are you sure? What about your friends Jamie? Your life and school here?" Her mother asked, looking at her sadly.

Jamie shifted a bit, starting to realize she had to leave everything. "It'll be okay mom; I could finish off my senior year there and come back when I'm finished, or whenever dad gets better."

"Jamie, you know it's already the middle of September." Her mother stated the obvious.

Jamie looked out the window. "I know, but still, if he needs help, I'll go myself." She smiled at her mother warmly.

_flashback ends_

So now, she was sitting here alone, feeling nervous out of her mind. Everything was going to be new for her. School already started in North Carolina. 'There goes off cheerleading tryout.' She thought. 'Maybe I'll try out a sport instead.'

Back in New York, Jamie was extremely active. She has been in the cheerleading squad since her junior year of high school, and became one of the best. Before that, she had participated in volleyball for two years (freshman and sophomore) and made varsity in both years. If that weren't enough, she was always involved with church activities in her neighborhood, visited the sick, while handling chorus and keeping her grades maintained. She wasn't popular but many people did like her as a friend or even a lover, which got her the name vice president in her class. Mostly every guy wanted to date her but with her protective brother Kevin on the loose, no one was allowed even near her in that matter. She didn't really mind, it's not like she wanted to date. After a situation, she could never trust a boy with her heart.

Sighing, she leaned back and stared out the window. Oh, how much is she going to miss her family and friends. She only had three days to say bye to everyone and leave to North Carolina. Her brother Kevin took it the hardest, since he wouldn't be able to protect his sister thousands of miles away. He made her promise to write to him when she got the chance. Even though in a year, she would return. Her mother gave her a book that had many of Jamie's mother favorite quotes. She hoped it would help Jamie later on.

Closing her eyes, she smiled before falling asleep, not wanting to think anymore. The flight went by fast until Jamie felt a jolt. She opened her eyes, to see a flight attendant lady hovering over her. "Miss, we've just landed."

Jamie blushed and nodded. "Thank you." Getting up from her seat, she took her bag from under the chair and walked out the plane aisles. She quickly got her other bags from the bagging areas, which were a couple. Most of them were her personal items, books and cloths she needed.

She walked over to the are where people were supposed to get picked up. Looking around, she tried to look for her father, (seen in pictures) but noticed a sign with her name on it. A lady who wore all white wavered it in the air. She had blonde hair down to her waist and looked around her mid thirties, Jamie paced over to her. "Hi I'm Jamie Sullivan, and you may be?"

"Your father's caretaker, hi, my name is Anna Collins." The lady replied, pulling out her hand, which Jamie shook it. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Sullivan, your father has told me a great deal about you."

Jamie smiled wearily. "Is he okay?"

"Right now he's resting, he'll probably be up when we arrive at your house. Now lets go before the day becomes late." Anna said, "Would you like me to help you with your bags?"

"Oh yes please," Jamie replied, giving a few bags to Anna, before they started off to the parking lot. Most of her bags were shoved back in the back, as Jamie took the front seat. Anna started to drive throughout the streets of Beaufort, as Jamie kept looking around. Everything seemed so different, even though she could barely remember; she had a vibrant feeling in herself. So many places seem so familiar, she just wanted to get out of the car and walk around the town.

Finally, they stopped in front of a house. Jamie looked over and watched in awed. "Are we here?"

"Yes this is the place," Anna replied, opening the car door to her side. Jamie nodded as she opened the car door from her side. Grabbing her bags from the back of the car, she and Anna moved to the house. Jamie couldn't help but stare everywhere, as she smiled remembering her old home bits by bits. Anna looked over to her, "It's not much."

"It's beautiful," Jamie responded, gazing around. "I love it!"

"Well I'm glad to here that," Anna said, opening the front door. Jamie stepped inside the house, once Anna did. A familiar sent was in the air, a sent she hadn't smelled when she was six.

"Home," Jamie smiled, putting her bags down. "Do you know where my dad is?"

Before Anna could respond, a voice came from what seemed to be the living room, "Jamie?"

Jamie looked over to where she heard the sound. Slowly, she walked over to the room to see a person in a wheel chair smiling warmly at her. Jamie smiled even more, even though her dad seemed to be in an uncomfortable position, he stood up from where he sat. She ran up to him and embraced him in hug. "Oh dad, it's been awhile." Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. She felt his arm hold onto her tightly.

"Jamie is this you?" Her dad whispered.

Jamie smiled sadly, pulling away from him. "Yes it is."

Her dad's brown eye widened. "You looked like an exact replica of your mother when she was seventeen."

Jamie laughed. "Yes, so I have heard many times, but thank you."

"Yet, you still have my color hair and eyes," He stated, running his hands through your hair.

Jamie shifted but nodded. "Yes, well I better should get unpacked! Uhm, where's my room?"

"It's upstairs, Anna will show you," her father looked over at her. Jamie turned to see Anna standing behind her.

"I'll take you now if you want," Anna suggested.

"Thanks," Jamie smiled, walking behind Anna as she showed her way upstairs. Slowly, Jamie could recall bits of her memory as she walked, taking her bags from the floor. She could remember a younger version of herself running upstairs, as her mom would call behind her to be careful.

Anna showed her to the room, the one near the end of the hall. Opening the door, she noticed it was same old room she had when she was five, just without the toys. Her walls were painted the same color, a decent shade of purple. There was a bed at the end of the room, with a window shinning through the backyard. Jamie walked in, dropping her bags near the entrance of her room. She felt herself in a transfix.

Suddenly, she heard a click behind her, but notice is was just Anna leaving. Jamie was grateful that she left, for at this moment she was speechless. Walking over to her bed, she put her right hand upon it, oh so many memories came to her mind. Everything looked so comfortable, which made her lay on the bed.

Closing her eyes, she smiled; it felt good to be back home even for the wrong reason. She should of came back earlier, but the past it the past.

Later on, Jamie suddenly jerked up, hearing a knock on the door. She looked over the window to see it was already night. Stretching, Jamie got up from bed and made over to her door. Opening it, Anna stood there. "Hi Ms. Sullivan, would you like to have dinner? Mr. Sullivan wanted to take you out for dinner for your return."

Jamie nodded, "sounds nice to me, I'll get ready."

Anna nodded but before she could leave, Jamie stopped her, "Oh and by the way, call me Jamie."

"Oh okay…Jamie," Anna replied, before leaving. Jamie closed the door behind her and thought for a second. What should she wear? Going over to her things, she opened her luggage and brought out a nice black skirt with a white shirt. Many people in her other school loved the style that Jamie wore her cloths; it was never skanky or revealed too much. Placing them upon her, Jamie went to a nearby counter seeing a mirror; she grabbed a brush from her bag and started to comb her choppy hair, placing her bangs in front of her forehead. Looking decent enough, Jamie started down the hall and toward the stairs.

When she landed on the bottom step, Anna and her father were waiting for her.

**Chapter One Ends.**

_Preview of Chapter Two-_

"May I please be excused? I need to use the restroom." Jamie asked, folding her napkin politely.

Her father dismissed her, as she started to walk over to the restrooms, someone accidentally pushed in front of her.

"Whoa, watch where you're going." A person said, stumbling to their feet. He was taller then her, and seemed to be around her age. He had dark brown hair, almost her color with pale yet tanned skin.

Jamie looked at him; he seemed to be drunk from the way he walked. "Uhm, I think you should to sir."

At first he didn't pay heed to what she said, until he turned to face her.


End file.
